Citadel Felbarr
Geography Citadel Felbarr was located at the base of the Rauvin Mountains along the River Redrun, with Silverymoon Pass to the south and Sundabar Vale to the east. A trade route connected Felbarr to Sundabar to the southeast and Beorunna's Well to the northwest beyond the Cold Wood.4 Citadel Felbarr had tunnels in the Upper Underdark that connected it to Mithral Hall in the west.5 History In around 1054 DR the dwarves abandoned Citadel Felbarr. The humans of Silverymoon quickly took advantage of this masive citadel and garrisoned it with over 3,000 troops2 However after a battle lasting many months the citadel was captured in 1104 DR by orcs and renamed Citadel of Many Arrows.6 It was recaptured by a force of Dwarves in 1367 DR. Places of Interest ; The Hammer : The first gate, comprising of two 40 foot high stone gates, on the path to The Runegate ; The Anvil : The second gate, comprising of two 30 foot high stone gates, on the path to the Runegate, also where the path crosses the river ; The Runegate : A pair of stone doors each 20 foot square and 3 feet thick. Covered in 32 deadly runes, these gates are the considered to be the greatest accomplishemnt of the dwarves in the reoccupation of Citadel Felbarr. ; North Vigil : A defensive area overlooking the path to the Runegate, complete with heavy catapults and ballistae. Competed before the winter of 1372 DR ; South Vigil : A defensive area overlooking the path to the Runegate, complete with heavy catapults and ballistae. ; Hall of Ceremony : A high cavern, part natural and part carved, with a large fireplace and the king's throne on a raised dais.14 ; Cemetery : The most revered part of the citadel. It was where Clan Warcrown was buried. It always under construction for expansion. The oldest chamber was large with many tunnels and smaller rooms.15 Government The government of Citadel Felbarr is based around a newly minted royal family led by King Morinn and Queen Tithmel. '''This has caused some strife amongst the hardline dwarves who believe that the king should be in the bloodline of Emerus Warcrown who went missing in 1486 after volunteering to march on Gauntlgrym. Trade Trade is dominated by the creation of world renown weapons and arms, largely made with overly intricate flourishes and gemstones. There is a secondary industry deep within the citadel based around the creation of iron golems for high paying factions. The central market is crowded during the day with people shopping for various goods and services, however those looking for the legendary equipment must go to the smithy district. Most trade goes along the above ground road to the Sundabar and Beorunna's Well. There are also tunnels in the Upper Underdark that connect it to Mithral Hall. Defenses The total vanguard stands 500 strong, ready to defend from intruders or threats from within. There are also defensive ballistae and heavy catapaults at the Runegate, as well as the North and South Vigils that can be equipped with experimental exploding bolts when needed. Law and Order The vanguard is lead by a General who is an advisor to the king and queen. This dwarfs name is '''Kharrum Shieldcrusher. Society Top families are: Shieldcrushers - Soldiers and military leaders. Ironhewers - Armorsmiths Blackhammers - Golemmancers Chertoath - Weaponsmiths Layout Circular layout with the central entry chamber being a trades area. there are several branches from this point. West and East is residential districts. North is guilds, south is the gate. From the west residential and to the north, circling past the guilds is a large circular chamber containing the great forge and the fabled metalsmiths. This chamber also connects to the east residential. Past the guilds to the north is the Hall of Ceremony, and the seat of power. Nestled behind this chamber is the Administration discrict. This connects to the military training district. Between the west residential (nobles and Admin) and the great forge is a military training district. Between the east residential (commoners) and the great forge is a mining district. Culture Appendix Wiki Here = Malti's Wondrous Armory = Vodmour Greatbeard - mastersmith = Wene's Wands = ALL OF THESE ARE RINGS 1: Blasted Bracers of the Acolyte Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) Contains 1d4 unreplenishable charges of the Fire Bolt spell (1st level). The bearer gains a +1 bonus to Wisdom (Religion) checks. 2: Defensive Gloves of the Sacred Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) Whenever the bearer takes a dodge action, they may move an additional 5 feet. The bearer may increase their Lay on Hands hit point pool by 5. 3: First Quiver of Histrionics Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) The bearer gain a +1 bonus to initiative rolls the bearer gains +1 to Charisma (Performance) checks. 4: Shifting Amulet of Vigor Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) The bearer may change minor aspects of the physical appearance of this item. The bearer gains a +1 bonus to Strength saving throws. 5: Abyssal Boots of Safety Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) When on the plane of the Abyss, the bearer has advantage on saving throws against Abyssal Corruption. (DMG p. 62) Once per day, the bearer may use their reaction to reduce fall damage by 1d6 until the end of turn. 6: Shadowbound Scabbard of Projection Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) The bearer knows the general direction to the closest Shadow Crossing within a 60 mile radius. They have advantage on saving throws vs. Shadowfell Dispair (DMG p. 51-52) The bearer can send messages mentally to willing characters within 30 feet. This communication is one-way only. 7: Hellish Boots of Projection Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) When in the Nine Hells, the bearer has advantage on saving throws against Pervasive Evil. (DMG p. 64) The bearer can send messages mentally to willing characters within 30 feet. This communication is one-way only. 8: Beastspeaker's Gauntlets of the Sea Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) Contains 1d4 unreplenishable charges of the Speak with Animals spell (1st level). The item floats on water or other liquids. Its bearer has advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks to swim. 9: Adamantine Boots of Truth Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) The item is indestructible. The bearer may cast True Strike once per day. 10: Chill Cap of Adamantine Wonderous item, uncommon (requires attunement), uncommon (requires attunement) Contains 1d4 unreplenishable charges of the Ray of Frost spell (1st level). The item is indestructible.